Gia Holling
Gia Moran is Megaforce Yellow, the Yellow Ranger of the Mega Rangers. Character History Megaforce Gia is one of the five teenagers chosen by Gosei to save the world from the Warstar Aliens. She first fights alongside her team against Scaraba. One day, she and Jake flirted with each other. When they saw alien ships capturing humans, they decide to follow the ships in one location and call the other Rangers to help them. After the battle, Jake complimented Gia about how good they are as a team. A week or so later, Jake and Gia gained access to the Land Brothers Zord. Later, Gia and Emma are turned into worse enemies by Queen Beezara. When the two were reminded by the Rangers they were friends, they broke free from the spell and defeated Beezara. Super Megaforce During the Armada's invasion, she and Jake return to the Command Center (Megaforce). Slowly the other rangers return to the CC, and Gosei presents them with the Super Megaforce powers. Seven Months Later He get married to Gia and they had a daughter together. Their daughter name is Spring Holling. Personality Gia Moran is labeled as 'Miss Perfect', and it's hard to argue with that. Pretty, personable, strict, and a powerful martial artist, Gia is as intelligent as she is confident. She is also shown to be a tomboy. She's been best friends with Emma since they were little, and that's not going to stop just because they're in different social cliques now. The Yellow Ranger's constant success can be frustrating to her teammates, but she and her Tiger Zord are dependable to the end! Gia also plays hard to get, as she obviously has a crush on Jake, which develops later on, but still refuses to admit it until the very end saving the earth,she kiss him on the cheek. She was, however, completely aware that Jake liked her from the start. Family *Jake Holling - Husband *Spring Holling - Daughter Megaforce Yellow - Ultra Megaforce Yellow= Ultra Mode is the Mega Rangers' power up. ;Arsenal: *Gosei Morpher *Power Cards *Ultra Sword *Ultra Zord ;Zords: *Gosei Tiger Mechazord *Land Brothers Zords - Super Megaforce Yellow= - Legendary Mode= - Alien Yellow= Yellow Alien Ranger (Female Version) ;Arsenal: *Aquitian Saber - Zeo Yellow= Yellow Zeo Ranger ;Attack: *Dynamite Attack/Spinning Power Kick - Turbo Yellow= Yellow Turbo Ranger - Space Yellow= Yellow Space Ranger ;Arsenal: *Star Slinger - Galaxy Yellow= Galaxy Yellow (With Skirt) ;Arsenal: *Transdagger - Delta Daggers, Magna Talon - Wild Force Yellow= Yellow Wild Force Ranger (With Skirt) ;Arsenal: *Jungle Sword - Ninja Storm Yellow= Yellow Wind Ranger (Female Version) ;Arsenal: *Ninja Sword - Dino Thunder Yellow= Yellow Dino Ranger ;Arsenal: *Ptera Grips *Thundermax Saber/Blaster - SPD Yellow= S.P.D. Yellow Ranger ;Arsenal: *DeltaMax Striker - Mystic Yellow= Yellow Mystic Ranger (Female Version) ;Arsenal: *Magi Staff *Mystic Morpher - Jungle Fury Yellow= - Master Mode= Jungle Master Yellow Ranger ;Arsenal: *Claw Booster }} - Ranger Yellow= Ranger Operator Series Yellow ;Arsenal: *Nitro Sword *Zip Charger - Samurai Yellow= Yellow Samurai Ranger ;Arsenal: *Spin Sword - Legendary Squadron Yellow= Legendary Squadron Yellow Ranger ;Attack: *'"Legendary Strike"' - Thunder Yellow= Yellow Ranger - Super Sonic Yellow= Yellow Ranger ;Arsenal: *Super Sonic Flute *Solar Blaster }} - Other Colors= - Mystic Red= Red Mystic Ranger (Female Version) ;Arsenal: *Magi Staff - Blitz White= White Ranger }} }} }} }} Ranger Keys - Super Megaforce Yellow= The Super Megaforce Yellow Ranger Key is one of Gia's personal Ranger Keys which allows her to morph into Super Megaforce Yellow. As with the other Super Megaforce Ranger Keys, this key is commonly used in the Super Mega Rangers' Ranger Key-compatible arsenal and zords for different functions and attacks. }} References Category:Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Mother Characters Category:Married Characters Category:Ranger Category:Yellow Ranger Category:Mega Rangers Category:Female PR Rangers